Summer Sky and Fireworks
by yura-chan umbrella-glass
Summary: so,, it's summer, festival and fireworks... haruka suddenly acted odd, and Rin was clueless... what will happen? WARNING! Fluffy everywhere and BAD ENGLISH...


**Haiiii... so i decided to make another story for my favorite pairing .. ^^**  
**thank you so much for the reviews for 'unexpected morning' *hug**  
**and, yeaahhh sorry for my bad english but i do my best *bow**

* * *

Summer Sky and Firework

….

..

.

By: Yura ©2014

Characters belong to the author of Free!

.

.

.

So,,,, here he was, standing in the middle of a crowd on a certain summer festival. Yeah, Rin was walking with a bored-irritated expression glued on his face in the MIDDLE of a FESTIVAL. Thanks to Nagisa who asked—scratched—FORCED him to come.

"Huh.." Rin sighed. It had been a long since the last time he went to a festival. After all, he was not the festival-boy type. He liked hanging out with his friend, but he did not like the crowd in festival.

"RIN-CHAAANNN!" a cheerful voice snapped Rin from his thought. His red orbs stare at a particular teenager with blonde hair and big smile on his face.

"Rin-chaaannn~" Once again Nagisa called Rin's name while waving his hand. His loud voice and hyperactive wave made some people looked at him and then looked at Rin.

'Ck! How could he be so loud…. =.= ' Rin sighed once again before dragging his feet to where Nagisa and his other friends—Makoto, Rei and Haruka—stood.

After few feet away from them, Rin could see Nagisa wore light-yellow yukata with flower pattern. Not a surprise because Nagisa ALWAYS wearing yukata in a festival! Right behind Nagisa, Rei also wore yukata, soft purple yukata, probably Nagisa forced him to wore it judged from his uncomfortable face.

"Rin!" Makoto called his name when he was closer. The green-haired boy also wore yukata, the green one like his hair colour. So, it left Rin and Haruka who didn't wear yukata, or at least that what he thought. Because, it was weird to imagining Haruka would wear yukata in a festival. The raven-haired boy was never been the festival-boy type just like Rin was. Rin even doubted Haruka had yukata.

"Yo!" Rin gave his pointy-smirk as he stopped. But, those smirk slowly faded as his red orbs widen due to what he saw.

"What the—" His mouth gapped. He blinked several times to make sure his eyes didn't play a trick on him. He couldn't believe what he saw, or he didn't want to believe it.

Right in front of him, a raven-haired boy stood beside Makoto with his head lowered. But that not the issue! The issue is….

HE WORE YUKATA! A soft-blue yukata with dark blue obi circled on his waist.

Oh, FOR GOD SAKE! It was HARUKA, wearing YUKATA!

"Rin?" a flat tone from Haruka's voice awaken Rin from his shock.

"Ha-haru..?" Rin couldn't find a word.

"What?" Haruka tilted his head. His expressionless face bored to Rin's shocked one. The water freak boy seemed did not understand what's wrong or what's made Rin looked so shock.

"Why don't you wear yukata, Rin?"

"EH?"

Why would he wear yukata?

"Nagisa told me that you will wear yukata, so he forced me to wear one too," Explained Haruka flatly.

Rin tried to loading the information Haruka gave him, he looked at Nagisa suspiciously. Then, he raised his brow and narrowed his eyes tried to intimidate Nagisa for an answer.

"Ma~ Ma~" Nervously, Nagisa rubbed his neck. His branded-super-large-smile plastered on his face.

"Nagisa?" said Rin with dangerous tone. The said boy just averted his eyes, then suddenly cling to Rei.

"Ah! Yabbe~ We have to hurry Rei-chan, you promised will buy me Takoyaki ne?" Nagisa acted like nothing happened and pulled Rei's sleeve.

"Bu-but..."

"Maaaaa~ you had promised me Rei-chaaaaaann~" the chibi blonde boy was faking his tears while dragging Rei away. Leaving the other three dumbfounded on their place.

"Ck!" Rin chuckled. Guess he couldn't do anything again Nagisa, right? Shook his head, Rin looked at Haruka who only stared blankly at where Nagisa disappeared. It took a moment before Haruka realized those piercing stare and looked back at Rin eyes.

So, Haruka was wearing yukata because Nagisa lied to him about Rin wearing one. Somehow, it made strange feeling fluttering in Rin's stomach. His thin lips were twitching before forming a curve line while his eyes looked intensely at those blue orbs.

"So, we have to enjoy the festival too, ne?" It was Makoto motherly voice that breaking the silence and snapped Rin from his own world. He looked at Makoto who smile brightly.

"Yeah, you're right Makoto, let's go!" Grinning, Rin walked side by side with Makoto. Behind them, Haruka was walking slowly because the strange feeling from staring at those deep scarlet orbs a while ago still lingering on his chest.

* * *

For the last two hours, the five of them were enjoying the festival. They had had visited a lot of booth, eat various foods, and played some game. Now, they were playing a 'catching fish' game in a booth near the Shrine. Nagisa was challenging Makoto while Rei holding the bucket for him, leaving Rin and Haruka as audiences.

It was amusing for Rin, how Nagisa sulked and shouted 'You cheat Mako-chan!' when Makoto caught the fish first. The red-haired boy smile widely whenever his chibi-blond friend doing something childish while Makoto only smile as always. Watching his former team laughed and joked made his heart flutter. Rin missed this feeling so much when he was in Australia. And now here he was, spending his time with his precious team.

**Tap.. tap…**

The sound of footstep woke Rin from his daydream. He tilted his head to his side and saw Haruka walked away.

"Haru?" said Rin as he followed Haruka's step.

"Where are you going?" He asked when Haruka did not respon his calling. But, the raven-haired boy didn't even looked at Rin and keep walking.

"Haru wait!" Rin shouted.

"What, Rin?" Haruka turned around and looked at Rin with his usual expressionless face.

"Where are you going?" asked Rin again.

"Hummm…" But, the water freak boy only hummed and walked again, made Rin knitted his brow.

"Ck!" Rin sighed and decided to follow his friend.

They walked in silence for about 5 minutes. Then, suddenly Haruka stopped and looked at Rin.

"Dolphin doll," said Haruka monotonously.

"Eh?" Rin confused.

"Dolphin," said Haruka again. His finger pointed at a booth in front of him. Rin followed Haruka's finger and found a dolphin doll with blue color lined up with other things in the said booth. The nameplate said "Shooting Booth".

Slowly, Rin could translate what Haruka meant. _"I want the dolphin doll, and win it for me!"_

"But, Haru…" He looked at his friend, tried to make sure that Rin didn't misinterpreted his friend's words.

"Win it for me!" said Haru finally.

Rin rolled his eyes. He knew that Haruka could be so bossy sometimes, but it just did not make sense. How could Haruka—a Nanase Haruka— want a dolphin doll?

"But—"

Before Rin could finish his sentence, Haruka had already standing in front of the booth.

"Irasshaimasen!" greeted a young man—the booth owner. Rin looked at him and smiled hesitantly.

"Are you sure?" asked Rin.

"Sure."

"But—"

"Are you afraid of losing, Rin?"

Rin looked at the booth owner who smiled widely at him.

"Of course no, it just—"

"Oh, you really are."

"No, I Just—Ahk! FINE!" Rin gritted his teeth and walked closer to the booth owner. He gave the young man 200 yen and got a fake gun in return.

"You have 3 shots to win the item that you want, boy. But, don't worry you still can play other round as much as you want," said the booth owner winked at Rin.

"Yeah, sure." Rin rolled his eyes. After he prepared his fake gun, he took his position. To win the dolphin doll, Rin had to shoot the right number that placed on the moving board. The number was 13, and he had three chances. He had played this game before, so it shouldn't be that hard, right?

Before he took his first shot, he looked at Haruka who looked back at him with flat expression. God, how hard it is to read what on Haruka's mind. Rin still couldn't figure out why Haruka want the said doll.

"Whatever," he mumbled under his nose. Then, he took deep breath, focusing his mind on the moving board. He wait for his number patiently, 10… 11… 12… 13!

Dorr!

"You missed!" said Haruka.

"What?" Rin looked at the board and saw that his shoot was missing. He didn't even shoot the board at all. "Shit!" he cursed.

"Can you really do it, Rin?"

"Of course, just wait I'll show you what I get."

Once again, Rin took his fake gun. He said to his self that he could do it. He watched his number trough his piercing eyes, like a predator watched his prey.

9…

_Focus Rin!_

10…

11…

_Ok, ready._

13…

Dorr!

"Hah,, I even doubt you can shoot, Rin." Haruka tilted his head lazily and looked at those scarlet eyes.

"Shit!" Again, Rin cursed under his nose. He gritted his teeth, Haruka really made him irritated.

"If you can't do it just admit it. I can ask Makoto, he—"

"Shut up!" Rin suddenly shouted and Made Haruka closed his mouth. Somehow hearing Haruka said Makoto's name made unpleasant feeling boiling in his head.

"What the—"

"Just shut up Haruka! And watch me win that stupid fucking doll for you!" said Rin piercing trough that shocked ocean blue eyes. Haruka stood still and gaped at him with confused look. Rin did not bother to say another words, he focused on his last shoot. He had to win his last chanced and got the dolphin doll for Haruka. He couldn't lose to Makoto or anyone else, yes he had to win no matter what.

He took deep breath and tightening his grip. Beside him, Haruka looked at him with un described expression. His deep ocean orbs were softening as he looked at Rin's determined eyes. Unconsciously, a thin line was form on Haruka's lips. Only a small smile, but shows thousands feeling. From the tail of his eyes, Haruka could see the booth owner smile at him, an understanding smile that somehow made he felt embarrassed. Haruka averted his eyes from his best friend. A hue of pink vague colored his cheeks.

"Kusssssooo!" Rin cursed while throwing the fake gun. How could he lose?

"Shit! I lost!" he lowered his head. "You happy now, Haru?"

"Rin, that's—"

"Maa~ Maa~" a man voice snapped them from their conversation. They both turned their head and looked at the booth owner confusedly. Meanwhile the said young men only smile widely at them. He walked to the teens, one of his hands holding a blue dolphin doll.

"It's ok guys, you can have the doll." Said the booth owner and gave the doll to Haruka who accept it hesitantly.

"Uhm, thanks?" Rin smiled, still unsure and confused. He looked at Haruka, the raven haired boy had the same expression as Rin.

"Hahaha…" The booth owner laughed. He patted Rin's shoulder. "You are a lucky boy to have such a beautiful girlfriend."

_Girlfriend?_

"I never saw a cute couple like you guys. You really are look perfect together."

_What? Couple?_

"Wait!" Rin realized what's wrong here. "I think you get us wrong."

"Wrong?"

"First, we are not a couple."

"Eh? But you two look—"

"Second, Haruka is a BOY! How could we become a couple?" said Rin without second thought. He was too busy to realize that a raven boy beside him lowered his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But Haru-chan looks so beautiful, and you guys look perfect together." The booth owner bowed his head. He scratched his hair and laughed plainly.

"It's ok, but really we just friend." Rin laughed back at the young men in front of him. He missed a spark of disappointment on Haruka's eyes as the raven-haired boy slowly walked away.

"Yeah, just friend…." mutter Haruka to his self.

After stop laughing, Rin realized that Haruka wasn't beside him anymore. He turned to his back and found Haruka walked away. He knitted his brows confusedly.

"Haruka! Wait! " But he didn't get respon. "Ah, I'm sorry, I have to go—Haru wait!" In mere second Rin had already run after Haruka.

"Ahh… boys nowadays, how cute…" said the booth owner as he looked at the teens back that slowly disappeared in the crowd.

* * *

"Ck, you act odd, Haru."

"I don't."

"Yes."

"Whatever."

Rin rolled his eyes and sighing. He kept following Haru because he didn't want to say where will he go. Rin looked at Haru who fastening his steps, he could see how Haru hug the dolphin doll as he walked faster. The dolphin doll that he tried to win for Haru, somehow it made Rin smile softly.

"Can you tell me where will we go, Haru?" Rin asked after he managed to catch up with Haruka.

"No." answered Haruka monotonously.

"Ok."

After sometimes they both just walked in silence, suddenly Haruka stopped.

"Are we there yet?" Rin asked again.

"Buy me that!" but, Haruka didn't bother to answer Rin question. He just pointed a pink booth in front of him. Rin followed Haruka's finger, and once again, he gaped at what Haruka pointed.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes!"

"But, that's a cotton candy.."

"So?"

"It just for girls…"

"I want it."

"Since when do you like sweet things, Haru?" Rin looked at his friend's eyes, tried to find something that could explain Haru's odd behavior.

"Since I was child and you never know it," Haru answered in low voice and averted his eyes from Rin. His eyes were showing sadness and loneliness, emotions that Rin never saw before. The scarlet haired boy felt guilty on his chest. Yes, he really confused with Haru showing emotions and his sudden odd behavior, but he couldn't know why did he felt so guilty and wanted to embrace Haru right now.

"Huh.." he sighed. Rin lowered his head as Haruka's height. He look at those lonely orbs, "Just wait here, ok?" then patted Haruka's head before he left the said boy. Minutes later, he came back with a cotton candy in his hand.

"Here you go!" said the red haired boy with a rare smile on his face. Rin didn't understand why did he acted soft toward Haru. He just didn't want to see those sad expression again. It hurt him.

Haruka raised his head, but he couldn't look at Rin's eyes. He averted his eyes to his side and reached out for the cotton candy. "Thanks," mumbled Haruka.

.

.

* * *

Then without another word, they both walked side by side to the hill where they could get the best view of the Hanabi that will start in any moment. They walked in silence, not an awkward silence, but more like comforting silence they had when they sat at the corner of the pool when they were kid. Yes, just like back then when they tried to know and understand each other. But, there were still a lot of thing they didn't understand, till now they didn't understand what's the name of this strange feeling in their heart which they felt when the other is around.

"Sweet…," said Haruka when they both reached the hill. Rin looked to his side to find Haruka eating the cotton candy. He observed how Haruka took the fluffy sweet candy between his thumb and index finger, then, put it into his mouth. He watched how Haruka licked his plum lips and his finger before he took another bite. Beautiful. A sudden urge to kiss Haru took over his sanity.

Haruka could feel Rin's intents stare on him, he tilted his head, "You want some, Rin?" asked Haru innocently.

Rin smirked, "Sure." Then with a quick moved he bent and leaned his body toward Haru. Now, their face was mere inches away with pink fluffy cotton candy between them. Rin looked at Haru's eyes seductively before he licked the cotton candy. "Humm.."

"Ri-Rin," Haruka leaned backward to made distance, but Rin grabbed both of his hand, one hand that holding cotton candy and the other hand that holding the dolphin doll. Rin kept licking the cotton candy and looked at Haruka with his predatory eyes. Haru kept struggling.

"Hummm… what is it, Haru?"

"To-Too close." Haru could feel his face suddenly heating up and his heart was beating faster. It made him hard to breath.

"Ri-Rin…." Haruka squealed. A high pitches voice came from his mouth. Rin stopped his activities and looked at Haruka with wide smirk on his face. He was emberassed now, how could he squeal like a girl. His face was as red as tomato.

"How cute…." Rin whispered on Haruka's face. The raven-haired boy could feel Rin's hot breath on his face, and it made his mind went blank. He didn't know when did his cotton candy slip from his hand, or when did he drop his dolphin doll. He only could feel his fingers intertwined with Rin's warm and long fingers. It felt so right, how heat rose up from where their body connected.

Slowly, Rin released Haruka's hand and softly moved his finger from Haruka's arm until he reached Haruka's pale cheek. He gently caressed Haruka's cheek as if it will break Haru if he made the wrong move.

Their gaze locked. Deep blue ocean orbs dyed in reddish of crimson flame. They were drowning in their own world, not noticing the loud scream and the loud bang from the fireworks. The only sound they could hear was their own heartbeat and the only thing they could feel was the presence of each other.

Slowly, plum thin lips met with the cold one. Rin kissed Haru with all his feeling. They nibbled each other lips softly, without rush or lust. Only a sweet kissed that could express their feeling. They didn't need those three words to say, their heartbeat and the thousands flapping butterfly in their stomach were enough to make them understand.

"Be with me, Haru…"

"Forever, Rin…."

And then, once again their body intertwined. Red and Blue looked so perfect under the silver shadow of the moon. Their love were dyed in thousands colorful fireworks that scattered the summer sky.

**_Fin._**

* * *

**soo,, what do you think guys? did it hurt your eyes or made you got dizzy? *kicked **  
**i know my story is bad TT_TT**  
**but, thanks for reading it anyway... **


End file.
